Último Halloween
by Honey G
Summary: Halloween era uma data muito importante para James Potter. Os mais felizes, os mais tristes, o último.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G  
**Título:** Último Halloween  
**Gênero:** Gen, Drama  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato:** One-shot

* * *

As festas de Halloween em Hogwarts eram sempre especiais. Quilos de doces, morcegos vivos voando pelo salão, abóboras decoradas, um jantar esplêndido. No começo em hogwarts, James sentia uma pontadinha de saudade de casa, quando o pai o levava para dar uma volta em meio às crianças trouxas, fantasiadas de algo que não acreditavam, mas que estava diante delas.

Sentia falta também da decoração que sua mãe fazia em casa, quase tão magnífica quando a de Natal. A família que tinham eram um ao outro – James não tinha tios vivos, não tinha avós, só tinha primos distantes, que não costumavam visitar. Como ficariam seus pais sozinhos no primeiro Halloween sem ele?

Os anos foram passando e James começou a se adaptar a essa nova realidade. Sirius tentava ao máximo diverti-lo, uma vez que este não tinha boas lembranças de casa, e nenhuma vontade de voltar. Às vezes Remus não podia estar presente, dando desculpas, até confessar seu _probleminha peludo_, e Peter se divertia muito planejando travessuras que fariam naquela noite.

Mas num ano muito difícil, James foi chamado à sala da professora McGonagall, e já esperava uma bronca ou castigo, mas encontrou sua mãe chorosa, despencada numa poltrona, trazendo uma notícia muito pior do que lustrar todos os troféus de Hogwarts. Seu pai estava em St. Mungus, à beira da morte.

Naquele Halloween, James pediu licença para passar em casa, com a mãe sozinha, ainda muito abalada. Os dois estavam ainda mais apegados um ao outro. O rapaz tentou decorar a casa, mesmo sem tanto dom quanto a mãe tinha, e insistiu que fossem para um local com mais pessoas, e não ficassem um olhando para o outro sem ter o que dizer, mas ela não aceitou, e ficaram unidos até a volta de James para Hogwarts.

Ele já não era mais o mesmo. A morte do pai o tornara muito mais maduro, embora ele preferisse que isso tivesse acontecido de outra forma. Então, quando recebeu uma carta no correio matinal, curta, concisa, e escrita com a letra desenhada da mãe, ele aguentou firme, respirou e foi novamente à sala de McGonagall, tomar uma Chave do Portal que o levou para casa, silenciosa e mais fria do que o normal. Sua mãe, aquela que ele acreditava ser eterna, estava morrendo, e nada mais podia ser feito.

O Halloween seguinte foi o último em Hogwarts, e tinha tudo para ser o pior de todos. Mas qual foi a surpresa quando Sirius, Remus e Peter prepararam uma festa particular no salão comunal, com direito a doces e um pirulito que brilhava "Snivellus Sucks", este último fez James gargalhar de emoção. E para aumentar sua surpresa, Lily deu a ele uma caixa de caldeirões de chocolate desejando-o um feliz Halloween, e garantindo isso dando um beijo longo e surpreendente a um canto da sala.

Poucos anos depois, James tinha uma nova família com quem comemorar, alguém para brincar e fantasiar naquela data tão importante para ele. Sirius e Remus vieram almoçar, e todos se divertiram com o pequeno Harry tentando voar em sua vassourinha de brinquedo, Lily tinha preparado alguns doces, e eles fizeram planos de levar uma coroa de flores no túmulo do Sr. e Sra. Potter.

Já era noite e aquele tinha sido um Halloween muito feliz. Estava brincando com Harry, fazendo baforadas de fumaça colorida com a varinha para o filho agarrar em suas mãozinhas. Lily entrou e disse que já era hora do bebê dormir, e James tinha planos de comemorar a data com a esposa assim que o filho dormisse.

Lily e Harry estavam no andar de cima e James percebeu uma movimentação na porta da entrada. Foi correndo conferir e se deparou com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado em pessoa – se é que ele era uma pessoa – e não soube o que fazer, a não ser proteger a família. "Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...", mas estava sem varinha, sem nada.

A última coisa em que pensou foi que não queria que o filho ficasse sozinho àquela data, mas nada mais podia fazer. Aquele foi seu último Halloween.

* * *

**N.A.: Obrigada à Morgana por dar a inspiração da fic! Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
